wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
September 24, 2018 Monday Night RAW
The September 24, 2018 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on September 24, 2018 at the Pepsi Center in Denver, Colorado. Episode summary Finn Bálor vs Jinder Mahal Next week, Finn Bálor & Bayley (aka Team B&B) will make their Mixed Match Challenge debut, while Jinder Mahal & Alicia Fox (aka Mahalicia) will suit up tomorrow. If what happened on Raw is any indication, the latter duo might have their work cut out for them, as a remarkable combination of events left Mahal defeated in both body and mind, briefly shattering The Maharaja’s hard-won serenity before he pulled himself together. To begin, there was the tension between Alicia and Sunil Singh in Mahal’s corner, which threw off the delicate balance that The Modern Day Maharaja works so hard to maintain. Then, there was Bayley tripping up Mahal as turnabout for some earlier interference from Sunil. And finally, there was the beating The Huggable One administered to Jinder’s entire crew, as she decked Alicia and pancaked Singh with a Bayley-to-Belly, which left Mahal vulnerable to a match-ending rollup … and also left him so flustered that he briefly roughed up Sunil before he remembered his mantra and sat cross-legged in the ring with Alicia to reclaim a state of (tentative) peace. The Bella Twins & Natalya vs The Riott Squad Ruby Riott had been scheduled to battle Brie Bella on Raw tonight, but Ruby Riott & Co. are never content to have just one enemy at a time: The match was reconfigured into a Six-Woman Tag that roped in Nikki Bella (who’ll team with Brie and Ronda Rousey against the Squad at WWE Super Show-Down) and Natalya (who got bushwhacked by Ruby & Co. when she attempted to answer Rousey’s Open Challenge last week), and The Riott Squad survived the trio of veterans to walk away with a big-time win. And “survive” is a very appropriate term: Brie came out swinging so hard that Liv Morgan had to exit the match after being incapacitated by a "Yes!" Kick to the face, handing the Squad a 3-on-2 disadvantage. Ruby and Sarah Logan hung tough, however, and they took advantage of Natalya’s overzealousness to secure the victory: The Queen of Harts locked Logan in the Sharpshooter, but she didn’t notice a tag to Ruby seconds earlier, which left her vulnerable to a quick-strike Riott Kick that put the match away. Triple H and Stephanie McMahon announced Connor’s Cure’s partnership with Hyundai Hope on Wheels for Pediatric Cancer Awareness Month Each year during Pediatric Cancer Awareness Month, WWE drives funds and research in honor of the late WWE Hall of Famer Connor “The Crusher” Michalek. This year, they have a “tag team partner”: The Hyundai Hope On Wheels campaign, which has raised funds and awareness for pediatric cancer research for 20 years. The two organizations made the partnership official on Raw, when Carter and Elizabeth, two Hyundai Hope on Wheels National Youth Ambassadors, received their own championship titles from Triple H and Stephanie McMahon, and Hope on Wheels Executive Director Zafar Brooks presented Connor’s Cure with a donation of $200,000 to aid in its mission. For more information on pediatric cancer and how to do your part in the fight, visit ConnorTheCrusher.com. Nia Jax vs Alicia Fox Nia Jax returned last week in a tag team match and didn’t miss a beat, helping Ember Moon power past Alicia Fox & Mickie James in tag-team action. This week, The Irresistible Force was back to business as usual in singles competition, defeating Alicia in Nia's first one-on-one match since her return. The former Divas Champion had a few moments of brilliance, taking Nia down to her knees after a brief fracas on the outside, but Nia quickly put the bout to rest when she hoisted Alicia into the air and drilled her into the mat with an emphatic Samoan Drop. Results * Singles Match: Finn Bálor (w/ Bayley) defeated Jinder Mahal (w/ Sunil Singh & Alicia Fox) * Six-Women Tag Team Match: The Riott Squad (Ruby Riott, Sarah Logan & Liv Morgan) defeated Natalya & The Bella Twins (Brie & Nikki Bella) * Singles Match: Nia Jax (w/ Ember Moon) defeated Alicia Fox (w/ Mickie James & Alexa Bliss) Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewer: Charly Caruso Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Alicia Fox Category:Bayley Category:Brie Bella Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Ember Moon Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Liv Morgan Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Natalya Category:Nia Jax Category:Nikki Bella Category:Ruby Riot Category:Sarah Logan Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:WWE television episodes